Seguir a mi Corazon
by Miguel Sparkle
Summary: Pasa por mi mente miles de veces creer en que un día la vida tendría un significado de lo que es realmente la felicidad y vivir a plenitud, pero cuando todo se siente oscuro y solo deseas llorar entonces solo un gesto en mi rostro me recuerda las virtudes que aun poseo y el motivo por el cual aún vivir y sonreír, una pony rosada me enseño eso, a seguir a mi corazón...


**Hola, eh vuelto con una pequeña historia que eh querido dejara para ustedes por dos motivos, una que nunca dejare de hacer fanfics pase lo que pase así que no se asusten sino actualizo tan seguido como antes y dos porque últimamente eh tenido problemas emocionales y me eh dado cuenta que escribir es darme un gran respiro de mi realidad.**

**En fin disfruten esta pequeña historia inspirada por este video: watch?v=kpqZVRygwkQ**

**Además por este soundtrack:**

**watch?v=2DsGW6iMz1k (no se desde que vi esa peli hace poco me eh sentido muy inspirado sobre todo para un proyecto futuro :D )**

* * *

Pasan los créditos, los siempre tan usados créditos finales en todo tipo de producciones cinematográficas de las cuales no sé porque mucha gente siempre al darles el primer ojo ya se retiran del lugar, yo por mi parte es el momento para darle una oída al maravilloso soundtrack que guarda todo filme.

"Que divertido!".- Escuche un chillido de alegría a mi costado.

Volteo a mi derecha para ver a mi pequeña compañera rosada con melena de algodón de azúcar sonreír, el cual siempre es contagioso.

"Porque siempre todas esas letras blancas tienen que ir de arriba abajo y no arriba abajo o izquierda derecha?".- Pregunto la pony rosada sin quitar su mirada de la gran pantalla de la sala.

Yo simplemente me rio por su curiosidad.

"Pues porque tiene que ser así Pinkie o sino simplemente no habría un orden en lo que leemos".- Respondí aunque sé que esa no sería la verdadera explicación de porque su orden es así.

Pero es cierto, a pesar de tenerle costumbre a muchas cosas Pinkie siempre tuvo una pregunta curiosa que la verdad me dejaba solo mas confundido y de verdad que a veces incluso en las noches mientras ella dormía, yo en mi laptop buscaba el "porque" siempre de algo o alguna cosa que siempre hacia sin a veces darme cuenta del porque.

Pero en fin eso puedo dejarlo para otro momento. Paso un rato mientras continuamos viendo los créditos y tras un rato veía a Pinkie comenzar a aburrirse mientras yo seguía viendo las letras blancas seguir su curso y disfrutar del soundtrack que los acompañaba.

"Aun quedaron de las palomitas?".- Pregunto juguetonamente Pinkie.

Desvié mi mirada para el contenedor que era exageradamente grande debido al apetito de Pinkie, yo por mi parte siempre gastaba por las pequeñas pero debido a Pinkie tenia que gastar por la gigante que en realidad nose como la lógica logra desviarse de esta pony rosada, bueno supongo que por simplemente ser "Pinkie Pie".

"No, te las acabaste todas".- Rei como deje caer el contenedor y volví mi mirada a la pantalla.

Ella solo suspiro y se rio también conmigo.

Luego de un rato me puse mi mochila al frente y salí de la sala mientras observe el lugar y era casi un pueblo fantasma, bueno era un poco más de medianoche y el lugar ya estaba cerrando.

"Supongo que al volver a casa tendré problemas".- Dije conforme abria la puerta principal y llegaba al asfalto cerca de los paraderos de autobuses.

"Es por mi culpa?".- Dijo Pinkie sacando su cabeza de mi mochila, bueno ella era lo suficiente pequeña como para entrar pero digamos que no era la cosa más cómoda del mundo.

"No claro que no".- Le palmee la cabeza suavemente. "Además porque creerías que sería tu culpa?"

"Bueno por el hecho a que yo te insistí en que fuéramos a ver la película aun siendo tan tarde?".- Ella dijo bajando la mirada.

Acaricier su suave y esponjosa melena tratando de hacer que me mirara pero solo insistió en tener la mirada baja. Entonces empece a rozar juguetonamente mis dedos por su cuello logrando hacerla reir como siempre lo ah echo, yo sonrio y le respondo.

"Descuida Pinkie, a mi siempre me ah gustado ir al cine en las noches"

"Y como porque?".- Pregunto ella entre risas.

"Bueno supongo que es por gusto, prefiero ver una película donde haya poca gente ya que asi la disfruto mas"

Ella parece no compreder el porque asi que nuevamente dijo.

"Pero porque?"

"Simplemente porque a veces entre las risas o comentarios ruidosos que hacen a veces la gente no me permite disfrutar de la pelí".- Le dije. "No tengo tu alegría contagiosa como para reir con ellos".- Dije lo último dando un pequeño suspiro.

Ella parecio aun no comprender, pero aun asi solo asintió y luego volvió a meterse en mi mochila conforme llego el autobús semivacío con simplemente cuatro personas sin contar al chofer.

"Bueno a casa se ah dicho".- Pensé.

La puerta mecánica se abrió conforme subí los escalones de metal, y luego me le di las monedas al chofer para luego dirigirme a cualquiera de los asientos que sean individuales al fondo del vehiculo. Una vez logrado solo sentí el frio plástico del asiento para luego adaptarse a mi temperatura en tan solo unos minutos o segundos.

Abri lentamente el cierre para dejar a Pinkie nuevamente sacar su cabeza. Ella y yo la pasamos en susurros como para que nadie se dé cuenta de su presencia y en ello se notaba que a Pinkie no le faltaba palabras o un tema de la cual conversar. Siempre su hiperactividad se notaba pero aun asi ella aprendio a reprimirlo cuando no fuese un buen momento, supongo que a veces decirle que calme sus impulsos resulto se de buena ayuda para ella ya que en este mundo, este cruel y oscuro mundo la calma y la tolerancia ayudan a al menos no ganarse problemas.

Luego de un rato ella empezó a bostezar y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho, sonreí y no me pude sentir más feliz en ese momento, pero no solo porque Pinkie durmiera en mi regazo, sino también por el echo de hacerme sonreir cada dia y darme lo que muchos nunca me dieron, la verdadera amistad.

La amistad humana siempre fue algo muy sobrevalorado para mucha gente haciéndoles creer que con solo decirte amigo o amiga ya es todo el afecto que pueden darte y después solo tratarte dependiendo de tu sexo como alguien quien solo eres uno mas del monton, a veces con golpes, con insultos o simplemente con apodos que pueden parecerte ofensivos a tu punto de vista dándote a entender que solo su amistad es para sacarte tu punto mas débil y usarlo en tu contra. La buena amistad nunca dura, desgraciadamente no dura jamas como uno o ambos quisieran.

Pero esta amistad que siento con Pinkie es algo que aspira más allá de lo que cualquier humano podría aspirar a tener o simplemente no le importaría porque no sentiría esta seguridad que yo siento al lado de ella. Puedo contarle todo y no recibir ninguna critica o insulto como alguna vez intente con mis pocas amistades, puedo desahogarme con ella y en vez de solo sentir la asencia de alguien, soy recibido por dos suaves y reconfortantes patas rodearme y consolarme.

Y aunque haya pasado solo casi dos meses puedo asegurar que Pinkie sabe mas de mi que cualquier otra persona a excepsion de mi familia pueda saber en toda una vida.

Vuelvo mi mirada a el calido rostro de Pinkie dormir silenciosamente en mi pecho mientras acaricio suavemente su melena, rozar y sentir esos esponjosos cabellos.

Miro para las personas que ni cuenta saben de mi pequeña pony rosada, miro como es la diferencia entre ellos y entre Pinkie que aunque obviamente sea mucha, veo mas haya de esa diferencia física. Veo el descoloramiento que llevan en su ser y lo cuan vacio que también puedan sentirse, Pinkie por otra parte su color y sobretodo su carácter demuestran que todavía hay alegría, que aún hay esperanza….. que aun vale la pena luchar y vivir por los demás. Lo se, a veces me siento un poco filosófico pero es porque la vida misma me ah echo darme cuenta de eso.

Ojala pudiera sentir lo mismo que Pinkie, pero no puedo y aunque todo este tiempo de alegría y abrazos que ella me ha dado aún siento que no puedo ser feliz, pero se por qué no puedo ser feliz. Es un sentimiento que me persigue desde el primer dia de nuestro encuentro.

Miedo.

Miedo a que ella tenga que uno de estos días irse para no regresar, y cada día el miedo se hace más fuerte ya que ella obviamente tiene que regresar.

Paso casi media hora para que llegara al paradero final donde solo estábamos a unos 5 o 10 minutos a pie de mi casa.

Suavemente desperté a Pinkie para irnos haciendo que ella vuelva a la mochila. Una vez llegando a casa felizmente todos estaban dormidos, menos mal o sino estaría en un gran aprieto.

Subiendo hacia mi habitación "Choper", mi perro, se despierta de inmediato con el chirrido de los escalones que ocasione al dar pasos silenciosos y como siempre agitando su cola se acerca a mí y empieza a olfatear mi mochila.

"No Choper basta".- Le dije mientras trataba de subir las escaleras pero el obstaculizaba mi trayecto.

El empezó a empujar con su hocico mi mochila haciendo que se ollera del pequeñas risitas.

No pude evitar también reírme un poco así que solo le di una caricia a Choper para calmar su curiosidad y luego rápida y sigilosamente entre en mii habitación cerrándola con llave.

"Uff".- Suspire.

Abrí la mochila haciendo a Pinkie saltar mientras se ríe de lo ocurrido hace unos instantes.

"Tu perrito siempre me ha caído bien, es tan cariñoso".- Se rio tiernamente.

"Si lo es, pero a veces eso puede ser un poco fastidioso".- Bromee.

Pasando un rato Pinkie se puso a ver la televisión mientras yo revisaba mi horario de la universidad para saber mañana a que salón dirigirme y luego programe la alarma en mi celular.

Después me senté en la cama con mi celular para revisar alguna novedad por internet y sin tocar la página Facebook, es curioso en dos meses no la eh tocado para nada y no puedo negar que me siento muy bien al haberla dejado. No sé por qué mi hermana menor y el resto del mundo para ahí, es simplemente para aburrido y tortuoso el estar ahí contando cosas que realmente no quiero contar.

"BUU!"

Rápidamente gire hacia atrás para mirar a Pinkie ahí riéndose de su resiente broma. No me asuste pero no negare que me sorprendió estando yo concentrado en otra cosa.

Sonreí diabólicamente cambiando por completo la expresión de Pinkie.

"Oh oh".- Ella dijo.

"Ahora vas aver!".- Amenace juguetonamente.

Rápidamente empecé a hacerle cosquillas como ella empezó a reírse en voz alta lo cual podía haberlo disfrutado si tan solo no fuese de noche y estando todos dormidos.

"Shhh"

"Upsi, perdón".- Dijo ella y sonrió.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana y Pinkie ya no daba más mientras se acurrucaba en la almohada. Yo por otra parte fui unos segundos al baño para lavarme los dientes y luego volver para apagar la tele haciendo que la oscuridad nos invadiera, salvo por la luz de la luna reflejada por las ventanas.

Me deslice cerca de Pinkie entre las suaves sabanas que nos cubrían mientras que yo sin darme cuenta ella suavemente se deslizo por mi cuello y luego suspiro inocentemente.

"Buenas noches".- Dijo con voz juguetona.

Sonreí como siempre lo eh echo cada vez que empieza y termina un dia, de oreja a oreja.

"Buenas noches, descansa".- Respondí a la vez que seguía acariciando su melena y luego su espalda.

Me quede así por no se cuánto tiempo y solo pensaba en lo que habíamos pasado en estos meses. Ir al cine, jugar videojuegos, ir a veces al tejado y solo mirar las estrellas. Aparte también decirle las cosas que me atormentaban casi todos los días y de a veces los momentos en la que la necesitaba mucho.

Ella sabía cuánto la necesitaba, ella una vez quiso prometerme que jamás se iría y que no importaba si tenía que estar ocultándose toda su vida de los humanos, pero tuve que rechazar su promesa. Como iba a poder ser feliz sabiendo que tendría que abandonar a los cientos de amigos que ah echo a lo largo de su vida en Equestria y sobre todo a sus cinco amigas que son como su familia para ella?

No, no puedo aceptar que deshaga todo lo que ella misma ha construido solo para estar conmigo.

Entre nosotros sabemos que hay un lazo fuerte pero eso no justifica el hecho de que uno de nosotros tenga que dejar su vida atrás para estar con el otro, además que nunca podría funcionar el hecho de que quiera tenerla o ella tenerme nunca podrá ser posible mientras mi carne o la de ella sean distintos.

La realidad es cruda e injusta eso jamás se podrá cambiar…

Ah pasado una semana que siempre tiene el mismo resultado, ir a mi universidad, aguantar las tonterías y crueldades que a veces comenten mis compañeros y finalmente volver a casa para solo ser recibido por esos dos cascos rosados que hacen a mi corazón sanar cualquier enojo o llanto que guardo hasta mas no poder.

Esta noche de fin de semana puede que haya sido la más triste que eh tenido en un tiempo, pero tenía que afrontar este sentimiento. Esta noche Pinkie estaba llorando en silencio mientras yo dormía. Mi corazón se hacía añicos conforme escuchaba entre sus sollozos los cinco nombres que rara vez ella me mencionaba, ella no los mencionaba por el hecho de que la ponían nostálgica. Pero ahora veo que esa nostalgia y necesidad que ella siente hacia sus amigas se ha intensificado a grados de darle lo mismo que a mi casi siempre me da hasta que me voy a dormir, un llanto contenido.

Esa noche escuche todos sus lamentos en silencio hasta que cayo nuevamente dormida entre las lágrimas. En ese momento rodee mis brazos alrededor de ella, la abrase y luego bese su frente diciendo.

"Descuida Pinkie, pronto volverás con ellas… pronto estarás en casa".- Dije lo último en sollozo mientras apoyo mi cabeza sobre su melena para luego caer con ella dormido esperando tener un lindo sueño como siempre lo eh tenido desde que ella llego a mi vida y corazón, pero no, esta noche solo me invadió un vacío interminable de oscuridad.

Hoy es sábado 23 de noviembre la cual para muchos que sean bronies será una fecha para celebrar, pero para mí no.

Pinkie y yo estamos a las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar al cual siempre eh venido para botar penas y dolor. Es un hermoso día que aun sin ser verano, el sol se encuentra en su punto más alto y estos campos verdes llenos de vida se mueven al compás de la suave brisa del viento. Las ramas de los arboles incluso danzan al compás de este.

Pinkie me miraba con una expresión de emoción y ansias, yo quería que esto se prolongara mas pero sabía que a la impaciencia de Pinkie nadie podría con ella. Así que solo avanzamos a donde debíamos ir.

El gran y oscuro bosque que solo estaba a un kilómetro de nosotros nos aguardaba, Pinkie estaba dando pasos saltarines mientras que yo solo daba algunos pasos lentos debido a que aún no estaba seguro de esto, quería ser feliz pero tampoco quería serlo viendo a esa misma felicidad sufrir por mi egoísmo.

Para cuando estábamos frente al oscuro y denso bosque Pinkie me miraba con desdén por querer entrar y ya nunca más salir, al menos quise hacer creer eso a ella. Fingí estar feliz para ella y luego continuamos nuestra travesía hacia el final de toda esta jornada tumbo a lo desconocido. Pinkie ya conocía este bosque, vaya sorpresa pensé sarcásticamente, era obvio que lo conociera ya que aquí fue cuando la encontré. En este mismo lugar la encontré y donde mi viejo ser se había ido. Ahora siento que ese ser que solo estaba lleno de dolor y triste con la de saber que algo le falta en su vida está por volver a mí.

Paso casi una hora de caminata por el cual Pinkie aún no dejaba de dar sus tan adorables saltos mientras caminaba. Yo por otra parte las piernas ya se me comenzaban a sentir pesadas, buen que puedo decir, nunca fui alguien atlético como para aguantar tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo.

Poco a poco como estábamos cerca de lo que podría decirse el final del bosque vi como los arboles cambiaban de forma y como podía ver una luz al final como si se tratara de una especie de portal.

Finalmente eh aquí lo que todo Bronie como yo ha soñado y deseado tanto ver, vi los pájaros y las mariposas volar en rededor como vi bellos campos florales y a lo lejos varias colinas y montañas donde en uno de ellos había un gran castillo como los de la época medieval resplandecer junto a un bello sol.

"Equestria".- Dije en asombro.

"Si lo sé, es maravilloso no?".- Dijo en alegría Pinkie.

"No tienes idea".- Dije sin poder evitar dar una gran y estúpida sonrisa.

Pinkie se rio y solo siguió saltando alrededor mío.

Yo estaba por así decirlo en shock, este lugar irradiaba tanta pureza como cuando mi mundo estuvo en sus primeros días como lo narra el Génesis de la Biblia, su aire y oxigeno se sentía tan puro y rico. Dios esto podría decirse que es como Dios menciono cuando uno va al cielo "El paraíso"

"Bueno no te quedes ahí todo tontito, ven que tengo que avisarle a mis amigas que eh vuelto y también sobre ti".- Dijo en alegría y podría decirse que hiperactividad.

Ahora mi rostro cambia a una triste, era el momento de dar las malas noticias.

"Pinkie…".- Dije en voz baja.

"Además claro de darte una gran fiesta".- Pinkie seguía diciendo lo que sentía en este momento si saber lo que iba a decir.

"Pinkie…"

"Ah y le diré a los señores cake que te preparen un pastel gigantesco del sabor que tanto te gusta, después jugaremos con mis amigas a mis juegos favoritos y además…"

"Pinkie!".- Tuve que interrumpirla.

"Si?, mejor amigo?".- Ella dijo dulcemente haciendo esto más difícil.

"Yo…".- Tenía que ser fuerte. "Tengo que irme".- No pude evitar sentir las lágrimas que se acumulan en mi"

"Que dices?".- Ella dijo confundida.

"Yo… debo irme".- Respondí sabiendo como ella iba a reaccionar.

De pronto la alegría e hiperactividad de la yegua rosada se desvanece.

"I-irte?".- Dijo como su melena por primera vez la veo desinflarse.

Baje la cabeza en un silencio que parecía eterno.

"Lo siento"

"P-pero porque!?".- Ella dijo en la desesperación. "Me lo prometiste, una Pinkie promesa no se puede romper"

"Te prometí seguirte hasta aquí Pinkie… pero no puedo quedarme".- Dije entre sollozos.

Ella también comenzó a llorar.

"N-no… no puedes hacerlo, porque no puedes quedarte?".- Dijo derramando algunas lágrimas.

"Simplemente porque no puedo".- Insistí pero sabía que no era suficiente.

Ella solo lloro en silencio hasta que pregunto. "Es por tu familia?"

Asentí pero no solo era por eso, sabía que si me quedaba podría provocar que este pacifico mundo o dimensión se viniera abajo con el hecho de que quieran curiosear mi mundo, si este mundo supiera de mi existencia y como es que vine pronto intentaran ir al mío. Además no pertenezco aquí, tengo una vida y un destino en mi mundo que aunque no sea uno dichoso y lleno de alegría y amor como el que tiene mi querida Pinkie aun así no podía dejar de lado a los seres a quien amo y aunque nunca eh querido a nadie como lo eh echo con Pinkie, aun así debo dejarla ir como ella a mí.

"Tienes tu vida aquí yo también la mía, sé que duele… pero debemos seguir pese a el dolor de separarnos amiga mía".- Le dije mientras ella aun no aceptaba el hecho.

"No no no no no!".- Dijo ella rápidamente mientras galopo hacia mí y me dio un fuerte abrazo que para el tamaño que tenía debo decir que era más fuerte que cualquiera que hubiese sentido alguna vez.

Pase mis brazos suavemente en su espalda como el viento resonaba en mi orejas dando un silencio que solo hacía que esto fuera más difícil.

"Lo siento mucho… pero no pertenezco aquí Pinkie".- Dije mientras ella solo lloraba en mi hombro y su melena se había vuelto lacio completamente.

"No te vayas… no quiero perder a un amigo y menos a mi mejor amigo".- Ella lloro mirándome nuevamente.

Seque algunas de sus lágrimas. "Pensé que Twilight y las demás eran tus mejores amigas"

Ella rio ligeramente.

"Si lo son".- Respondió y volvió a abrazarme. "Pero tú también"

La envolví con mis brazos y solo disfrute de nuestro abrazo tanto como pude, sé que esta sería una oportunidad única y que quizás jamás vuelva a tener una pero sabía que esto tenía que ser así.

Paso no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que nos separamos lentamente.

"En serio no quisieras… quedarte… c-conmigo?".- Pregunto la pony rosada.

Mi mente esta vez me puso otro modo, quizás si podía quedarme y tener la felicidad que tanto anhele, pero tal vez habría consecuencias en el futuro. Sabía que esto sería un riesgo y que quizás nunca pero nunca vuelva a ver a mi familia y aparte de Pinkie son la única gente que aún me importa.

Todo lo demás puedo dejarlo atrás ya que daba igual, mi ausencia no le importara a nadie más que a mi familia.

Sonreí.

"Está bien".- Dije conforme vi a mi Pinkie de inmediato inflarse su melena y ver sus hermosos ojos celestes brillar en alegría.

"En serio?"

"Si pero, espero que esto no cambie nada en tu mundo o el mío".- Dije con preocupación pero sabía que lo último no afectaría en nada el transcurso de la historia.

Ella de pronto me abrazo nuevamente con fuerza.

"No importa, pase lo que pase tú, yo y mis amigas lo solucionaremos juntos, nuestra amistad ningún pony o humano jamás lo cambiara"

Eso es algo que Pinkie no diría con tanta frecuencia a pesar de que ella es muy amistosa y todo, además eso era todo lo que tenía que escuchar.

"Ok, entonces solo déjame prepararme".- Respondí sintiendo todo pesar mío comenzar a desvanecerse para siempre. "Quiero recoger algunas cosas y despedirme".- No sé si hubiese preferido traer conmigo a mi familia pero ellos si tienen una vida y un futuro, al menos yo no tengo nada que me conecte fuera de ello con la tierra, en cambio aquí en Equestria veo que si tengo futuro… un futuro con Pinkie.

"Oki doki Loki".- Ella respondió con alegría.

"Entonces prepara todo, ahora vuelvo".- Dije mientras corrí hacia el bosque nuevamente sin darme cuenta que deje a Pinkie detrás.

Corrí emocionado en línea recta para llegar a algún lado que me deje en mi casa.

Paso como media hora para que llegara al final de este denso bosque mire para atrás para ver si Pinkie venía siguiéndome pero estaba solo, supongo que se fue a Ponyville para darles las buenas nuevas a sus amigas y conocidos. Además de que ella se ausento por 2 meses.

Corrí conforme me acercaba a la ciudad, Dios tuve que correr casi 3 kilómetros para llegar a la ciudad, sé que debí de haber tomado el autobús pero mi alegría y emoción por solo volver con mi amada Pony me tuvo distraído.

Paso un poco más de dos horas para que llegara a casa, sé que debí de haberme desmayado por la fatiga de haber corrido tanto, pero apenas había sudado cuando llegue a mi puerta.

Me seque el sudor, saque las llaves de mi bolsillo y entre de inmediato para ser nuevamente por mi perro Choper.

"Epa, tranquilo muchacho".- Dije mientras subí velozmente a mi habitación.

Abrí mi mochila para ponerle algo de ropa y por un momento me reí mentalmente pensando si Pinkie extrañara mis videojuegos sobre todo cuando vi su expresión cuando por primera vez vio lo que era. Pensé en llevarme mi playstation pero sabía que sería un desperdicio ya que no tendría electricidad para usarla y aparte necesitaría una TV principalmente y no podría llevarme la mía y menos intentar crear una estando en Equestria, pero en fin no importa solo es algo material y eso jamás reemplazara mi verdadera felicidad que me aguarda haya en Equestria.

Cerré mi mochila lentamente pensando en cómo se sentiría mi familia cuando regresen y vean que no estaré, y cuando pronto se den conque ya nunca más estaré ahí para ellos, aunque quizás podría venirlos a visitar pero eso solo ocasionaría un mar de preguntas que no podre responder y si lo hiciera podría terminar mal para ambos mundos.

Sentí un cumulo ligero de lágrimas al pensar en ello, no importa lo que haga o la decisión que tome dejare más de un corazón roto al final del día.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras y le doy unas ultimas caricias a Choper para luego salir por la puerta.

"Cuidate muchacho… cuídate mucho".- Le dije haciéndolo ladrar al parecer en tristeza como entendiendo lo que estaba haciendo.

Ahora me hallo aquí en medio del bosque regresando a donde me esperaran un mar de preguntas por parte de una alicornio morada y los muy afectuoso además de fuertes cascos de una pony muy querida mía, sin mencionar que quizás muchas miradas raras ante mi persona pero no importa mientras tenga a Pinkie, todo saldrá bien.

Con mi familia simplemente deje una nota de decirles que fui simplemente a donde pertenezco, adonde seré feliz y también deje una lista de algunas cosas que dejaría a mi hermana, principalmente mis pocas cosas de bronie que eran un peluche de Pinkie y un poster del elenco que lo tenía guardado en casa de mi madre la cual desgraciadamente nunca pude hacerle conocer a mi amiga pony por motivos de espacio ya que no habría forma de ocultarla de mi madre.

Parece que todo está listo, pensé más fácil decirles adiós pero sabía que no podría hacerlo personalmente, pero supongo que esto significa hacerte independiente.

Ahora estoy llegando al final del gran y denso bosque mientras miro el cielo que comienza a oscurecerse, ahora al salir del bosque veo un pequeño destello y luego los arboles vuelven a un estado que se hace muy familiar a lo que es el Bosque everfree, al parecer el portal o ventana que había ocasionado el bosque se había cerrado y ahora mi curiosidad entra al saber como es posible, pero… es el bosque everfree ahí todo puede pasar.

De pronto salgo de mis pensamientos por un inesperado.

"SORPRESA!"

Me exalto un poco mientras recupero el aliento y veo en frente mío a mi Pinkie y a otras cinco coloridas ponis.

De inmediato Pinkie salta en alegría hacia mi mientras me da un gran abrazo haciéndome caer hacia el suelo.

"Te extrañe tanto".- Dijo Pinkie en alegría.

"Jeje yo también".- Le dije mientras envolví mis brazos con fuerza.

Escuche algunas risas de las otras ponis conforme termine mi abrazo con Pinkie una de las cinco se acercó a mí.

"Soy Twilight Sparkle princesa de Equestria".- Dijo la alicornio purpura, parece que Pinkie no les comento nada sobre la serie ni tampoco que yo era bronie. "Podemos saber tu nombre?".- Dijo amablemente.

Mire para Pinkie nuevamente mientras me levante del suelo y luego vi las expresiones de sus amigas que al parecer no era como en muchos fanfics describían, todas simplemente se veían alegres como si me hubiesen esperado por mí ya hace mucho tiempo.

Tal vez haya consecuencias en el futuro y quizás algún día se me ocurrirá como volver para hacerles saber a mi familia que aun soy feliz. Mi futuro aquí comienza con una amistad de la cual nunca se romperá ni con el pasar de los siglos ni con un gran cataclismo, mi nueva vida comienza aquí, mi felicidad comienza.

"Michael, mi nombre es Michael".- Respondí a la alicornio morada mientras el sol de Celestia se ocultaba en el horizonte dando comienzo a una hermosa noche con mis nuevas amigas.

* * *

**Perdonen los errores ortográficos.**

**Sinceramente quería dar un final triste a esta historia desde un principio pero me di cuenta que no podría ser capaz ya que nunca en mi vida quisiera hacer sufrir a Pinkie.**

**Bueno gracias a todos por haber leído, comenten y hasta pronto.**

**PD: sé que muchos de ustedes esperan a por la continuación de mis otros fanfics y disculpen que no eh actualizado últimamente pero sepan que pronto lo hare ya que no pleno irme de aquí mientras MLP FIM siga vivo, nunca dejare esto, vine para quedarme solo necesito tiempo :)**


End file.
